She Venom in Gotham city - Part 2
by William Michael
Summary: Lee decide to take actions against Sofia ...


Sofia was discussing business with Barbara, Tabitha and Selina.

Suddenly, they heard a big noise, it was like a monster who was roaring.

Then a black feminine monstruous figure appeared.

"What the hell is that ?" shouted Sofia.

She Venom was very muscular and had big breats in the mean time.

Sofia tried to shoot at her but She Venom caught her arm before she could move.

Lee shouted to Selina with a deep voice "You should leave Mrs Kyle and consider me mercy".

Selina began to run out of the building.

Tabitha and Barbara tried to escape too but Lee released tendrils to stop them.

"Now I will have some fun with the three of you, you little bitches", shouted She Venom.

She Venom's tendrils removed the clothes of Sofia, Tabitha and Barbara.

"You're so georgous", shouted Lee.

Then she glanced at Tabitha's breats "Especially you my dear"

Then she let some of her saliva falled into Tabitha's breats.

"You want to kill us ?", Sofia shouted.

"No I'll have some fun with you and I'll make you beg me for some power"

Lee gave 30 percent of her symbiote to the three ladies, 10 percent for each.

Sofia, Barbara and Tabitha tried to fight the tendrils at first.

Barbara was the first one to welcolme the symbiote "That's so great, you should not fight it girls"

Tabitha, Barbara and Sofia were soon recovered by a thin skin of symbiote.

"I gave you each 10 percent of the symbiote, and I will take it back for two of you and I'll give half of my symbiote to the third"

"I want it", shouted the three women.

"I will fuck the three of us only if you accept of course, but if you refuse I take you back the symbiote, and I'll give half of the symbiote to the one that gives me more pleasure than the 2 others"

The three women accept the terms of the "competition" because they wanted to bond very badly with the symbiote.

She-Venom begins with Sofia.

Lee asked the symbiote to give her temporarely a penis.

She Venom entered in Sofia's cute little ass by holding her by her breasts in the mean time.

"YESSSSSS", cried Sofia while she had SHE VENOM inside her.

"I feel like James Gordon", thought Lee.

(She said that because Gordon had sex with Sofia and of course with Barbara)

Then she did the same with Barbara and Tabitha.

It was quiet weird with Barbara, because she was still a lunatic even during sex.

After she fucked the three of them, she shouted "And the winner is ...Tabitha, you're so great, your body is perfect, you will make a great symbiote host ...

She took back Sofia and Barbara's symbiote and released 50% of the symbiote into Tabitha's body.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS , I WANT ALL THAT POWERRRRRRR", shouted Tabitha.

She transformed in a giant monstruous figure like Lee.

"To be a symbiote host it's like cumming in almost every moment of your existence" think Tabitha, "That's so great !"

"Can you hear voices in your head ?" , said Lee to Tabitha.

Tabitha nodded to say yes then she growled : "WE ARE VENOMESS".

She Venom grinned "You won't be Venomess for a very long time my dear".

Tabitha then felt the symbiote leaving her body "That's impossible ! Don't leave me !"

She Venom took back all of her symbiote and said to Tabitha "Sorry you don't deserve it, I just wanted to make fun of you for everything that you have done to me"

"What we have done to you ? Who are you ?"

Lee realized she was about to reveal his identity so she decided to leave.

Before to go she just answered Tabitha's question : "I'm SHE VENOM, the true queen Gotham, Gotham's godess and you'll kneel before me or you'll die"

She carressed Tabitha's and Sofia's breasts with her claws and left by the window.

"I have to see Jim", she thought.

She felt the same thing that she felt when she had been infected by the virus.

It had awakened her love for Jim, today she felt the same thing but this time she wouldn't bury Jim alive.

She arrived at his house, and rang.

Before he opened the door, the symbiote retracted from her body.

"Hi Lee"

"Do I bother you handsome guy ?"

"Not at all, I'm glad you came"

"I love you Jim, and I want to have sex with you right now", shouted Lee.

Jim was surprised, and of course accepted.

Five minutes later, they were both naked in front of each other.

Jim laid down on the bed and Lee went on top of him.

She caught her dick with her hand and put it in her vagina.

She then morphed in She Venom.

"What's the hell ?", shouted Gordon when he was a threatening face with big jaws at 15cm of his face.

"You'll will soon be like me lover and you will love it", she said with a deep voice.

"Noooooooo", said Gordon while the symbiote was recovering him completely.

Then a monstruous creature emerged, even stronger and taller than SHE VENOM.

"Thank you She Venom for that gift"

Jim had big jaws and scary white eyes like Lee, he had even a deeper voice.

They began to kissed with their longue symbiotic tongue exchanging saliva.

They he penetrated her.

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS VENOM", she shouted.

And they cummed approximately in the same time.

Then the symbiote retracted from Lee's face and she said "I love you Jim Gordon"

The symbiote also retracted from Jim's face who answered back "I love you Lee Thompkins"

They kissed with their normal faces, and the symbiote recovered their face at the same moment.

"You're now the god of Gotham JIM or should you say Venom, you have to show people they have to respect you or to face the consequences."

"Trust me I will, I won't let Sofia, Barbara, Tabitha, Penguin or any other gangster decide of what is right in Gotham"

"We will together", answered back Lee.


End file.
